This Lee
by AsparagusTheFirst
Summary: Lee is home.


Author: Asparagus I

Disclaimer: I don't own Scarecrow and Mrs. King, or the original characters, I just write. No money or profit is gained from this venture.

This Lee

            Lee's release had finally come after 96 days of being held.  Ultimately, Lee's Family had come to his rescue.  A few of the Family were ex military.  Amanda had relayed to them all she knew of the case.  They went to find Lee on their own, and weren't gentle in breaking him out.  He was safely in the basement when they bombed the place where he was being held. Only enough charge was used to cause confusion and maybe hurt the guards.  Under the cover of night, he was flown back to the United States.

            There, he showered, shaved, dressed in fresh clothes, and was debriefed.  Amanda was waiting to meet him at the hospital, where he agreed to stay for a week on two conditions.  One was that he meets his daughter, Kyla Elizabeth Stetson as soon as possible.  The second was that Amanda brings him at least one homemade meal every day.  She agreed whole-heartedly.  The reunion was joyous, to say the least, and after his release Lee finally settled down and got used to being home again.

            Lee had been home for almost four months when there was a knock at the door one afternoon.  He was alone, except for Kyla who was napping.  Lee opened the door to admit Billy, and they went into the living room to talk.

            "What brings you out here, Billy?" Lee wondered.  "Not that I'm not glad to see you." 

            "Honestly?  I have a case." His supervisor did not beat around the bush.

            "Forget it." Lee said, point blank.  "I put in my resignation last week for a reason.  I've done everything I can to get back to work.  But I realized I don't want to."

            "Lee…the Lee I know…wouldn't turn this down," Billy tried gently to convince his agent.

            "You don't know this Lee, anymore.  This Lee wants to stay home and raise his daughter, and be there for his stepsons." Scarecrow parried.

            "Lee, please…"

            "Do you know what, Billy?  Amanda quit the Agency two weeks after I came home.  She won't tell me why, because she doesn't want to hold me back from returning to the Agency if I want.  But I do know why.  I read the report.  And--"

            "Lee--"

            "I'm not done!"  Lee hadn't meant to yell…Kyla needed her sleep.  He lowered his voice to a fierce whisper.  "I have reported to Dr. Pfaff every single day to try and work through the problems I'm having.  I didn't go today.  I won't be going tomorrow.  He's helped me as much as he can.  I came back as damaged goods, mentally.  

            "Amanda has taken me back and brought me back to most of who I was.  No matter what strange thing I do…she's taken me back.  She helps me through my nightmares; she still loves me unconditionally.  And I'm supposed to give that up and go back?  She'd let me!

            "My God, Billy, you weren't there.  You haven't ever BEEN there.  Unable to fall asleep because of the way you're restrained…because you're hungry, hurting, cold, and I can't tell you how thirsty I always was.  If you were away from Jeannie that long, your girls, what would you do when you came home?"  Lee posed the question and sat back on the couch.  He waited while Billy thought of an answer.

            "Lee, I'm sorry.  It is wrong of me to be here.  But I told them I'd try…so I did."

            "Son of a…Smyth, is it?  The answer is no.  I need to be here, to hold my wife, and spend time with my baby girl.  I can't risk going back to…to what I was for ninety-six days."  Lee's answer was firm.

            "I haven't been there, you're right, Lee.  I understand and I won't push it again.  Please tell Amanda that I say 'hello,' and kiss Kyla for me," Billy said as he rose and they walked to the front door.  Lee promised with a nod as he saw his old friend out.

            "Was that Billy I saw driving away?" Amanda asked when she came back from her errands not five minutes later.  "What did he want?"

            "He says 'hello.'  That's all.  Just wanted me to kiss the baby for him, since she was sleeping.  C'mere, let me hold you."  He stood up to encircle her with his arms.

            "There must have been more to it than that, but if you say he was just stopping by, then he was." She pulled back from him just a little and arched one eyebrow.

            "He wanted me back, okay?  But I won't go.  We have enough money right now; I can stay home and find another line of work.  Just as I promised." Lee was reminding himself more than her.

            "Okay.  Do I have time to read my book before I start dinner?" she asked, changing topics.

            "If you mean, 'can I watch Kyla when she wakes up?'  Then the answer's yes."  Lee gave her a smile.  "I kind of like this house husband thing.  How about I stay home and you work?"

            "Maybe, Lee.  We'll see what pops up." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before breaking from his embrace and going upstairs to read.

            "I love you," he called lightly after her.  

            She turned around; "I love you, too."

The End


End file.
